Beast Friend
Overview There are places in the world untouched by human hands. Columns of golden sunlight dapple the twisted roots of ancient oaks where wise owls & crusty bears doze. Squirrels & finches frolic among the leaves, chasing each other in chittering games of tag. It is in these places, far from the noise & smog & bustle of “civilization,” that life is most at peace. People are difficult. People are demanding. Nothing is ever good enough. Every little problem is the end of the world. No one ever stops to smell the roses. Well, you did, & why should you start up again? Deep in the cool shade of the wilderness, you discovered new friends: animals whose only demands are that you simply relax & share your company. One animal in particular has devoted their life to you as their alpha. Now, adventure calls & this pack-of-two is ready to face the world once more. What kind of animal accompanies you? How did you meet? Did you rescue the animal from a trap? Did they rescue you? Did you raise your beast from a cub? What do you call your beast? What’s their favorite treat? What makes them pout? What do you do to make them happy again? How would you feel if your beast was killed? Could they ever be replaced? Where did you meet your beast? Were you lost in the jungle as a baby & raised by wolves? Did you get fed up with the insanity that people call “society” & retreat into the wilderness? What calls you back to civilization? Do you still have ties to family or friends? Is your wilderness home under threat? Who or what is the danger? What lengths are you willing to go through to save your friends? * Skill Proficiencies: Animal Handling, Nature * Tool Proficiencies: Leatherworker’s tools & weaver’s tools * Equipment: A dog whistle; a pouch of animal treats such as jerky / dried corn / catnip; a ball with a bell in it; a set of common clothes; & a pouch with 10 gp FEATURE: BEAST COMPANION You gain 2 benefits from the Beast Companion feature. First, you have an animal companion that follows you everywhere. Secondly, you have the ability to communicate with creatures of the same species as your beast companion. Your beast friend is wild, possibly even feral, but loves you like the alpha of its pack. Initially, other than the love they feel for you, your beast is under no compulsion to follow your orders. They will not risk their life in a fight & know no tricks, but you can spend time training the beast if you are so inclined. Thankfully, your ability to talk with your animal friend makes training a little bit easier than it might otherwise have been. When role-playing the beast, PCs & DMs should keep in mind the animal’s intelligence. For example, a beast might be able to count as high as 5 before resorting to words like “lots,” “too many,” or “BORED now. Play!?” SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Beast friends share 2 defining characteristics: a retreat from civilization & empathy for animals. Many beast friends are introverts who simply can’t deal with too many people for long, & so left the world of people for one less demanding. (Elves too smart for this, but…) Other beast friends might have been lost in the wilderness as babies or children. Those that were lucky enough to survive may have been adopted by gorillas / wolves / elephants & to be raised with animals as their only friends & family. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund